


The Rising Sun

by The7Saiyans



Series: Heros of Dimension Xtrordinare [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The7Saiyans/pseuds/The7Saiyans
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but here you go.When Angelee runs away from bullies, she comes across two girls who know who she is. After discovering she isn't human, and, in fact, from another planet, she sets off to discover her past. She is joined by others who help her reach a place where her past is revealed. What she finds, haunts her. When she is given the task to find the Eclipse, Sun, and Moon, she learns more about herself than she even believed possible. With the Sun and Moon preparing for war, will the OverWorld stand a chance against someone she knows will? The Eclipse stolen from her, well she be able to rise for her rightful role? Or will the UnderWorld win and shroud the world in darkness?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is something I've been working on for a long time. If it seems rough it's because it's still undergoing editing. This is my first official story and I hope it turns out well.

    Silence passed over the temple-like building as the remaining ancestors gathered in the hall. Zhilonge straightened himself, he knew he would be sent to the Dragon Gods soon. “It is time,” He heard the voice of Lilana. The beautiful Anoralkin stood beside him, her glowing blue eyes shining brightly. He dipped his head, “Look after them for me…” With that, he set off, leaving the safety of their temple. 

    Through the star-coated world, he made his way to the light portal that would take him to his overseers. Was he nervous? Of course he was. The Dragon Gods have been hidden for eons, why would he find them so easily? Stepping through the portal, he entered a realm of life, with stars coating the lining. In the clearing, several feet away from him, was Oriden. The Dragon God was wide awake, seeming to wait for him. The Anoralkin gave a bow to his superior, “Oriden I-” “At ease, I’ve something to share with you. There is a time of change coming. Present your channel,” The dragon interrupted. 

    Zhilonge, shocked still from seeing a Dragon God was awake, stepped forward. His right hand outstretched as ordered. The dragon lowered his head, pressing his snout into the ancestor’s hand. Zhilonge felt searing pain and shut his eyes. He let the words come to him swiftly, letting the messages pass through. 

_ From a place of constant death _

_ A land of legends true _

_ Where the great warriors scorch the sky _

_ There will be a light _

_ A child without knowledge _

_ A child born with hate _

_ The Sun and Moon collide _

_ Turning day to night to day _

_ A battle will commence _

_ And shake the multiverse to core _

_ Two guardians born as one _

_ One of evil, one of none _

_ When the Sun and Moon collide _

_ The Eclipse dims the light _

_ Serving day or night it chooses _

_ Alls fate rest in hand _

_ Should it be Solar, there is hope _

_ With Lunar, comes our death _

_ But the Sun will soon prevail _

_ And save the Moon as well _

_ The battle will come close _

_ With assistance of six _

_ There will be hope _

_ There will be everlasting light _

_ The Sun will rise, The Moon will fall _

_ And free each enemy from their fall _

    Just when he thought it was over, another prophecy came to him. It became burned into his mind, like the other. Only this one, was nowhere near as aggressive as the other. Although, it was just as important. 

_ The Sun and Moon aligned in battle, _

_ The Golden Soul awakens. _

_ A Daughter of Shadow,  _

_ The ruler of Hate, _

_ The Eclipse will arise. _

_ When all is dim and dreary, _

_ And hope begins to die, _

_ Amongst the Shadows there will be _

_ A Princess with a Light. _

_ Of Elven mother and Shadowed father _

_ She will rise to Fight. _

_ A link will bind them tightly _

_ Golden and Broken souls alike _

_ A Solar Eclipse aligns. _

_ The Broken one awakes _

_ Aiding the Golden Soul _

_ Freeing those from dark, _

_ The Eclipse will come home. _

    When the Dragon God removed his snout, Zhilonge withdrew his hand. “Is that all?” “No,” Oriden began. “There will be one very soon, Death will steal them swiftly. Protect and watch over. They are the first, the Star. Protect them until they journey to raise the Sun and Moon. When that happens, simply watch. But, the Star must make a decision, you are not to interfere.” The ancestor nodded, turning away. He had a lot to think about. Considering he just found out that new Racashis were coming, he knew there was danger for the galaxy ahead. 


	2. Death Before Life

They had her siblings, and they wanted them  _ dead _ . The girl had just recently lost her parents in a violent storm that wiped out most of her home country. She and her siblings had escaped in the nick of time and were thrust into a search for the legendary Destined Valley. After fighting off monstrous snakes known as Gaboon Devourers, and losing several fairy friends, she thought the danger had passed. Yet here she is...three, heavily armed men had her brother and sister chained up like animals. 

She knew she had little time before the snakes came back. The island was filled with them. An infestation, she dubbed it. Glancing at the men, she weighed her options. If freeing her siblings meant her own death, she was willing. Suddenly, they fled, leaving her in the cage. She was not a bird and wouldn’t handle it. She struggled to find an escape before another girl with blonde hair showed her face. She helped free her, helping her to the ground once again, and suddenly, vanished too, like a leaf in the wind. Once on the ground, the girl raced off. Her androidic parts ached, throbbed, desired to give the men a taste of revenge. She was willing to give it to them.

Charging an attack, once in reach she fired. But she was a little too late. One of them held a gun and had fired it. The shot rang out clearly, just seconds before the energy the girl stored was released. The men vanished once it hit them, but the girl was not unscathed. Her chest had suffered an atrocious wound. She clutched the wound, shock rippling through her. Would she see her siblings? Would she even live? She had nothing on her to mend herself. Nothing to free her siblings with. She looked as her siblings watched in terror. 

Lady luck was smiling on her, however. The blonde that had helped her from her imprisonment had reappeared. She freed her siblings and eased the pain in her chest. The girl relaxed, feeling some peace come about from this. “Your siblings will be safe,” The blonde reassured. “Just rest.” Although she longed to protest, she had no energy to do so. She gave in to the stranger's words, and fell to the darkness of sleep. She didn’t know that would never see them again. 

~

An elf guard stood in the center of the battlefield. Her phoenix styled armor glowed faintly in the low light of a brewing storm. She had lost many good friends, but had managed to protect her home. She had just sent everyone else back to the castle when the storm had broken out. All elves know that storms after battle are NEVER a good omen. 

She watched, waiting for any other signs of ill fortune and fate. In the distance, she could make out other figures. They were men, but of which race she could not tell. They were too tall to be humans, but did not have the ears or fire of elves. She braced herself for the worst. They drew out well sharpened swords, so in turn, she drew out the sword of legends, Falgus. 

They began to circle her, contemplating how to attack. She saw an opening and lunged, but was not prepared for them to counter. To her, they were fiends, ignoring the arts of war her kind had perfected for many years, since the dawn of their time. One of them lunged at her, cutting one of her long ears into a third of its former glory. She fought back a scream of pain and shock as her hearing had suddenly died out. 

Whipping around, she countered another’s attack. A game of cat and mouse ensued. Neither side could land a killing blow. That was, until one caught her heart. The men had then vanished. She fell to the ground, her vision hazy and her thoughts quickly fading. As her life had whisked by her, she saw a small glimmer of hope. She turned her gaze to the sky, making one final request to the ancestors. She half hoped they would follow, but knew the chances were slim to none. When have they ever helped an elf like her? 

With a weak voice, she barely coughed out the words. “I will return.. Better… stronger… and everyone will know my name…” She relaxed herself, giving into the darkness and peace of Death’s embrace. An ancestor had been listening though, and sent word out. Her request had been heard, her life will not go to waste. He smiled, glancing at the prophecies he’d written down. “The Sun, Moon, and Eclipse will rise. The time of darkness is over. Now, is the time for light.” He mused. He turned away from his post, leaving everything else up to the Star, who’d been listening carefully for many years and had played a vital role in the oncoming celestial storm. 


	3. The Beginning of Endings

Voices, that’s the first thing I could make out. The world was still a darkened place. I couldn’t smell, see, or feel. It was like I was simply there, listening in the darkness. Was I blind? “She has to open her eyes soon... I fear my people may believe her dead if she doesn’t…” Someone said. “Rose, my empress, give her a moment longer. Should she not open her eyes, we will make the kingdom forget…” I didn’t like the sound of her voice. Rose, I assumed was the owner of the first voice, responded, “What would Galeen say?” 

**_We need to open our eyes!_** _I know… I can’t seem to…_ The small voice in my head did not frighten me, I thought it was normal. **_We need to hurry, so mother can see US._ ** She used the term us as if we were one. _Who are you?_ ~~ _I_~~ ** _’m your sister! We never separated, we were supposed to be twins._** _So you’re a part of me?_ ** _You got it!_ ** I thought it was cool to have my sister still with me. Gathering strength, I threw open our eyes. The first thing I noticed, was blinding light. 

All around us even, since we were in some contraption. “My empress, she-” “Two colors…? Did she absorb her twin part of the way?” Rose asked. “Perhaps, maybe they never fully separated. I cannot tell.” The first added. The door flew open and I rose to my feet. Before me, was a beautiful elf in a long dress. Beside her, was another elf with a gray coat on. “My-” “Come here a moment,” Rose, the woman with the dress, asked of me. I struggled forwards, stumbling some. 

Rose watched quietly, her redish-purple hair pulled behind her. Her green eyes glowed softly with content. “Angerday and Nieklra… You will have your father’s last name of TarloonCrusar.” She smiled. “My empress I think you-” “Silence, The one I see before me is Angerday. Her twin is Nieklra.” Rose cut off the other woman. The one in gray sighed, “How can you be sure that the twin is functional? I would suspect not-” “She isn’t dead. I hear her,” I added softly, finally finding voice. Rose’s eyes lit up, “She’s with you?” “Yes,” It was me who originally spoke, but my sister had found voice as well. 

**_Angerday huh?_** _Nieklra, sounds pretty. Like your voice._ She seemed to laugh, **_Angerday sounds powerful. You are powerful anyways, it suits you._** “Come now, we must get you home.” Rose scooped us up, diverting my attention. I clung to her tightly, not wanting to let go. Out the door she fled, into the warm, summer’s air. I knew exactly what was going on, where I was, what I was. I knew things that would take years for a lesser mortal to know. “Mother,” I began. She glanced over at me, her green eyes glowed with content. “Yes darling?” “When will we see father?” She suddenly stood before the white castle, “When the time is right.”

As much as I wanted to protest, I knew it wasn’t right. **_One day Angerday, we will meet him_ _._** _Why must we wait? It doesn’t seem right…_ ** _Let’s wait and see._** With a sigh, I resigned. Nieklra had a point. “Angelee,” Mother spoke my name in the new language of all, English. It is a human language that is easier to learn than planental. “Yes?” I replied. “How is it you can speak with Nichole?” I shrugged, “I hear her voice in my head. Like she’s there.” She smiled, “I understand. She is like your second mind.” **_Yes._ ** I smiled as well and she opened the doors. 

Inside the castle, I found splended decor. The rugs were a gentle red, thrones carefully constructed. It was a place of beauty. “Welcome home my darlings,” Mother said, gently setting us down. I glanced around,  _ Can you see what I see?  _ **_Feel, hear, smell, and taste too_ ** _.  _ _ We’re home now!  _ **_I’m glad!_ ** The two of us glanced around together. Our gaze fell on a massive staircase. “What’s up there?” I asked. “Your room, come. I’ll show you around,” Mother answered. We followed quickly, excited. 

Up the stairs we flew, running at a great speed. Our room was massive, holding a bed against a bay window. The walls were white with a polished wooden floor.  **_It’s beautiful! Look! All the furniture matches!_ ** _ It does!  _ Mother looked at us, “What do you think?” Our voices rang out together, “Perfect!” She smiled softly, relieved that we enjoyed the simple things. The outfit we were wearing was completely white, it wasn’t long before we found ourselves in a beautiful dress. It was something of beauty and power. Or, so it felt. 

“From now on, this castle will be your home.” She mused. I giggled, but Nichole seemed uneasy.  **_What do we look like?_ ** _ What do you mean?  _ **_Can you look in the mirror for me?_ ** _ Of course!  _ I turned my gaze to the tall mirror against the wall. We stood tall, our hair a light brown with almost green and red tints. Our left eye was red, while our right was green. Both glowed in beautiful, gentle tones. Our skin was of fair complexion. She seemed to smile mentally, or so I could feel.  **_Not too bad._ ** _ We really did combine, thats interesting.  _ **_Are you ok with this? I mean… I could-_ ** _ It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me at all! In fact, this makes it easier. Now we can show the other what we see and how we see it. We can understand each other better like this!  _ **_Very true, we could do so much together!_ ** I smiled, pleased that we got along so well. I didn’t know how soon everything would change. 

~

It has been months since we woke up in the chamber. Nichole and I have gotten used to being together and life has been fairly easy. Each day it’s something new. Whether it be the trouble we got in or what we did to stay out of trouble. Although we liked being together, we wanted to interact with each other more. After careful consideration, we decided to try and ask mother for a spell that would allow us to separate and rejoin upon will. Even she took time to think about it, and decided to wait until the time of the Moonwell’s peak magic. 

Discouraged, we resigned our attempts and instead, turned to training. In the past, royalty was never allowed to fight. According to mother, everything changed when she was born. She was forced into learning the skills of battle, and insisted we do the same. It wasn’t long before Nichole and I were sent to a school specifically for fighting. What we discovered there, blew our minds. 

~

We made it there swiftly on the back of a dragon. Upon arrival, we were greeted with optimism. The academy was settled on the border of the two kingdoms. What was once the Eastern and Western kingdoms, now lays the Dark and Light halves. All because of some guy trying to protect both halves. 

The instructor, Flyrlo, was a kind man with much humor. He did everything he could to insure we were well taken care of, more than we expected he would. We were kept on the light side half of the school, the hallway the only thing dividing the two sides. After settling in our room, Nichole and I decided to look around, but found nothing interesting. Except for a girl. 

~

Glass shattering on the floor alerted me. Silently, I made my way across the hall and found a girl with metallic blue hair. She was picking up the shards of glass, her back to me. I grabbed some, “Let me help.” She jumped, not noticing my entrance. “N-no. It’s fine… I got this…” I shook my head, her bell-like voice was very fitting. “I insist,” I went on. She sighed, “Since I cannot persuade you otherwise…” I smiled kindly, “What’s your name?” 

She answered quietly, “Maria. And yours?” I giggled, “Angelee.” She froze, her eyes lighting up. “You mean, the princess of the lightside?” I nodded, “You better believe it!” She rose, putting the rest of the glass into a bag. “You’re famous! Do you really have a second mind?” “I do. Her name is Nichole.” The elf was amazed, “Can I speak to her?” Nichole was eager to say hello and took control. Her voice had a darker tone, but was still friendly. “Hello, Maria.” Maria was amazed, “It is true! Everyone on the darkside talks about you two!” “Is that so?” I could hear Nichole was amused. “Yes! You both are a legend!” “How?” I asked, taking control. “They say that you two will meet the Eclipse keeper, who will free the universe from darkened skies.” I was shocked, so was Nichole. Neither of us understood what that meant, and we wouldn’t for some time.

~

Our training went well, Nichole and I befriended Maria much better. We had discovered her to be the darkside’s princess. It didn’t bother us, we had no hard feelings towards her, in fact, we rather enjoyed her company. Each day, we would race to the dining hall, trying to see who was faster. In training, we worked to see who was stronger. It was an ongoing competition that helped us get better. 

We stayed at the academy for roughly three years, returning home with saddened hearts. It would be treason to go visit her in her kingdom. But, we didn’t know what the future had in store. Perhaps we would, in fact, see her again. Nichole often kept me up, wondering every possibility. 

~

She stopped when we got a definite answer from mother about our once mention question. “Angelee! Nichole! I’ve gotten news from the elder council!” Mother called from downstairs. We flew down the stairs, our footsteps gentle but swift. When we stood before her, she was smiling. “We can do the spell in a week. But you must be on your best behavior,” She said.  _**A week! Angerday a week!** _ Nichole was thrilled.  _ It’s not long now! You excited?  _ **_Am I? This is suuuper exciting!_ ** I smiled to myself, thrilled that I could share my excitement with someone. 

“ Quirenamu Roseenita! Lanoriador Angerday  winshu Nieklra!” A voice shouted from the other room. Mother looked over to see a guard in tattered attire, blood coming from various wounds. “Leais! What happened?!” She was horrified, as were we. She rushed towards the guard, helping him to the floor. “They were everywhere… Shinalatahs… She…” “Shhh…. It’s ok… Take ease, I’ll send for the elder council… Thank you…” Leais, the guard, closed his eyes and relaxed. Mother rose to her feet, a fire Nichole and I have never seen before burned in her eyes. Was it hate? Rage? Determination? We couldn’t tell at this point. “Children hurry to your room. I’m afraid things are about to get ugly. If we had Lymieria here with us, I would let you roam around, but we don’t. Hurry now, I’ll send someone to get you once it is safe!”

Just like that, we were ushered into our room without a chance to protest. Settling on the bed, Nichole hissed.  _ L **ymieria, she’s stressing over someone who died!** _ _ Do you never pay attention? She was THE guard! She helped keep mom safe when she was younger! She was MURDERED Nichole! MURDERED!  _ She grew quiet for a moment,  **_Yeah. Then we showed up. You ever wonder?_ ** I took time to think.  _ You think we could be her?  _ **_At least halfway. The scientist that we saw on the first day, she had a file with two names. Something isn’t right Ange. They’re hiding something from us. We need to find out what it is!_ ** _ Right! We can fight just as well as any of mom’s guard! If we really are some experiment then we need to prove ourselves! We-  _ I was stopped when the tower shook.  **_Hurry! Get us outside!_ ** I ran to the window. Everything in me screamed to jump, climbing down would take to long. So, I threw open the glass and leapt. 

We fell quickly, plummeting to the ground with no air left us. Something bronze caught my eye and I twisted us, finding we landed on the back of a huge dragon. Nichole was in shock, I was in awe. This dragon felt so familiar, leaving me comforted.  **_You feel it too…_ ** _ We know it…  _ The dragon landed, letting us slide off before it took into the skies again. Mother was nearby, so we ran to her. “Are you alright-” “We’re fine… The dragon caught us.” She looked to the bronze dragon and smiled, keeping silent. “Why do we know it? It feels so familiar.” “That’s your father,” She replied. 

_ I knew it!  _ **_Hey! I did too!_ ** I laughed,  _ WE knew it!  _ She seemed to be in a better mood from it. After a few minutes, the fighting around us had ceased and our father landed. He dipped his head and his form changed to be that of an elf. “Rose,” He addressed mother. “I told you I managed,” Mother motioned to us and Father smiled. “Beautiful, as I kept telling you.” He walked over to us, kneeling so he was our height. “Hello you two,” He seemed proud. I hugged him, finally knowing mother’s words were true.  _**Waiting did get us somewhere…** _ _ Yeah…  _

~

On and off we saw father, he always seemed so busy though. When the week had passed, he was gone. I was sad, hurt even, Nichole wasn’t that upset. There was something going on with her that I didn’t understand. She had changed so subtly, that you couldn’t really say what was different. You just felt it, like energy. 

I awoke one morning to something beside me. I glanced around and saw a girl with brown hair, it held red tints into it. I gently shook her, trying to wake her. Her voice caught me off guard. “Just five more minutes…” Her eyes weren’t even open, but I knew who it was. “Nichole! Open your eyes!” I shook her again, thrilled. Finally, she opened her eyes. She was startled, falling off the bed and onto the floor. “Ange?” She asked. “It’s me!” I smiled. She leapt at me, hugging me tight. “Mother did it! She really did!” I hugged her back, “She did!” I didn’t know then, that this would lead to the demise of our closeness. Nor that it would lead to something much, much bigger. 

~

It had been a month since we separated, and we were living happily. “Ange! Let’s play hide and seek!” Nichole shouted from across the garden. “I’ll hide first!” I hurried off while she counted. The storm in the south was slowly coming closer. I ignored it, not hearing anything. “Boo!” Nichole leapt at me, tackling me. I jumped, laughing, “Your turn!” She hurried off to hide while I counted. 

Thunder echoed around me, making me nervous. “Nichole…” I was on edge in the massive garden. She leapt out as more thunder cracked around us. “Let’s go inside..” I nodded and we raced to the castle. Lightning struck the ground in front of us, creating a ravine. I caught us before we fell. “We can make it!” She hissed. “No we can’t!” I knew we couldn’t, we had the hardest time leaping up the stairs. “Yes. we. CAN!” She shoved me aside without noticing the lightning. 

I was stunned, unable to move for a moment. My eyes burned and all energy I had before, left. When I was able to move, I kicked her. “You only think about yourself! You’ve been acting weird for a long time! SPILL IT!” She was angry, “No! You think everything is serious all the time! You never lighten up! You’re just as blind as mom is!” That had done it. I swung, connecting with her ribs. She was thrown back into the tree and struggled to stand. The ground beneath her caved, and she plummeted into the ravine. “Nichole!” All my anger faded away and I struggled to try and catch her. But, she was too far down. I couldn’t see the bottom. “NICHOLE!” I was terrified that she was dead. “ANGE! IT’S DARK DOWN HERE! I’M SCARED!” Before I could go find a rope, the ravine sealed, swallowing her inside. I was in shock, hurrying inside to tell mother. I didn’t know what I had done, but I didn’t want to lose my sister. 

~

Months we looked. No-one knew were to start or end. I had even convinced mother to let me build a ship and go look. I delivered supplies to other planets too, so I really had a job at this point. I felt guilty, I had lost my sister because I got angry. My actions were done and over with. In fact, they were the beginning of endings for everything. 


End file.
